Sparks
by drenoke
Summary: Atlas and P-Body experience new sensations together. Minor fluff. Abstract attempt at robot sex. Not much else to say.


A/N: I got Portal 2 a few days ago. I built up enough Best Buy Rewards that I got it for $20 :D To be painfully honest, I didn't even play the first Portal. And the puzzles were all pretty easy. I did find, however, that I really fell in love with the co-op bots. They have a certain charm about them. So this fic is for me, this time. I'm still open to any fics people want me to write for them, though. In this fic, I am going to refer to Atlas as male and P-Body as female, only to make it easier on myself to write this. By technicality, the bots have no gender. Their personalities are stereotypically masculine and feminine. Just to be clear.

I may or may not bore you guys with this fic at first. I have a way of building up to naughty parts. I need somewhat of a story to go with. I can't bring myself to start and end with just sex. Ironic how I write lemons, huh? I might give the co-op bots more fics just because later on. I don't like writing with GLaDOS. I think I make her too out of character :\

**IMPORTANT! IF YOU HAVE NOT BEATEN PORTAL 2 CAMPAIN OR CO-OP, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! Depending on how good at connections you are, I guess…**

* * *

><p>The Hub was deathly quiet. P-Body made a disappointed robotic noise as she lowered her portal gun, her optic lens focused on her feet. Atlas had already trotted ahead of her, observing the doors of the test chambers they had already completed. He did not notice her downtrodden expression. GLaDOS chimed in through the speakers-or whatever unseen technology she used to project her voice, "Why so sad, Orange? You've just saved science! Saved the very future of testing! Has your small, inferior brain been unable to process that?"<p>

Atlas, having heard GLaDOS comment on his partner's state, turned to see for himself what was wrong, making a deep noise of question as he approached. P-Body made more warbles, explaining herself as best she could. As she spoke, Atlas had diminished their distance to only a few inches, his robotic fingers moving up to touch P-Body's oval chassis. "Orange, do you really think I'd dismantle you two? It's true that with more humans, I no longer need you both to test for me. But that doesn't mean I would throw you away. You both are like my children-I could never throw you away."

P-Body and Atlas both looked at the nearest camera, their mechanical eyes lifting up in a joyous expression. Until they heard the chuckles resonating, "Just kidding. Did you really think I'd say something like that? You both really are idiots. Perhaps I should have just stuck with human testing to begin with. All jokes aside, with you two now I can add more elements to the human testing! So many new tests can be done-I'll get to add to my stockpile!"

P-Body seemed to have mixed emotions about that as she and Atlas looked towards each other. Atlas brightened and grabbed P-Body's hand, warbling comforts. P-Body herself brightened. It may have been the end of their original tests, but it was the beginning of new ones. And once all the humans were gone, it would only let them keep testing together. Built together, test together, dismantled together. "Speaking of which, I should probably prepare a new test subject…Both of you can have downtime, I suppose. Who's next on the testing list? I wonder…"

GLaDOS trailed off, obviously no longer interested in the bots. Atlas warbled to P-Body, who nodded and, for once, initiated a hug between them. Atlas gladly reciprocated, closing his eye for a brief moment to enjoy the hug without GLaDOS berating them for doing so. Eventually, P-Body patted Atlas on the back, and the two of them parted. Looking at their eyes, it was obvious both of them were tired after the tests they had gone through. They needed recharging for a while, to return to their usual energy.

They had a horrid habit of dying throughout tests, and therefore usually got newer batteries every time the reassembly machine had to piece them back together again. While the final tests had been difficult, they had grown better at keeping alive and workings as a team. They had managed to run their batteries down now, and felt the effects heavily. It was easier to merely recharge them rather than be disassembled for a new one. Luckily, there was a recharging station they could use. They hadn't used it before, but Atlas commented that it couldn't be too difficult.

They were robots, after all. Recharging was in their nature, to some extent. Automatic panels moved aside, and the recharging station opened up to the two androids. Two color coded stations stood next to each other. P-Body stood before the orange station, her eye examining the cords and supports carefully. She liked to get a view of things before rushing into action. Atlas, however, boldly grabbed at a few loose wires, briefly looking at his chassis to determine just how it worked. He tried shoving the wires at his eye, the white lid over his eye, and overall any place he figured it could possibly go.

P-Body noticed the plugs at the end of some of the larger cords, and spun the top part of her body around in excitement at the small shock the largest of the cords gave her. The sensation made her chassis shudder, and she felt a bit more energy within her. Returning the top of her body in alignment with her legs, she felt around the back of her body. Sure enough, there was one large plug on the back of her body that wasn't plated. She warbled to Atlas, and approached his side to help him, since his arms could not so easily reach behind him.

Atlas reluctantly held still as P-Body grabbed a large blue cord and held it to the empty plug on the back of his sphere. The cord attached itself, and P-Body jumped back when Atlas made a loud noise, his body shuddering at the steady flow of electricity inside him. He felt invincible with the steady stream of energy coursing through his body. He would have thoughtlessly jumped around had a support band not secured him. P-Body spun the top part of her body again, easily attaching the cord.

P-Body shuddered, keening loudly as her legs threatened to give way. Support bands soon held her in place as well, to ensure full charging. The electricity running through their bodies was overwhelming and glorious, yet strange and almost crippling. Not that the latter two mattered all that much to the writhing bots. Blindly, subconsciously, P-Body reached her hand over towards Atlas, and with a blurred mind Atlas gripped her three fingers firmly. The surges of power seemed to grow, and their grip on each other grew tighter, as if they clung together for their lives.

The bots writhed in the bonds that held them, a single, unimaginably strong pulse of power rippling through them both, a crest on the energy that kept climbing higher and higher. In an instant, they both gave final shudders as their eyes closed and the power seemed to shut off, though the aftershocks still rocked them for minutes after. All at once, they felt drained, yet completely brimming with energy. The bands released them and the bots stumbled uneasily, wobbling around.

They looked at each other, then at their connected hands, before their expressions brightened to lazy happiness and content as they intertwined their metal fingers and attempted to gain their balance. Atlas, bold and brave as always, wrapped his arms around P-Body and hugged her, their bodies meeting where a human's mouth might have been. A spark arched there between them, and both shuddered again. The two bots studied each other carefully, before P-Body repeated the action.

While the sparks origins were unknown, both bots felt it strongly. Both bots stayed like that for a while, embracing each other and occasionally causing another spark between them-a robotic form of a kiss, one could say. A sigh was heard, and both bots looked upward, trying to locate the source, "I thought I told you both how dangerous acting like humans is. Don't get too comfortable like that. After all, there's no telling what betrayal one of you is planning for the other."

GLaDOS had interrupted their moment together, though the bots really weren't that surprised. "I hope you enjoyed that recharging. Disappoint me with the human tests, and I'll just have to disassemble you next time. And make you wish you'd never been built," she added the last part quite quickly. Though she threatened it often, she had never actually upheld the threat. Yet. The bots parted slowly, giving happy expressions to each other.

"I've picked the next test subject. We're going with a male this time. I want to see if he has more tenacity than Chell. Orange, you will be his partner for the first few tests," GLaDOS paused when Atlas narrowed his eye and stopped his foot with a warble, as if pouting. "Oh come on, Blue. The human will probably die in the first test. But if he doesn't…Well, I would imagine Orange would prefer a partner with more of a brain."

It was obviously another attempt to drive them apart. P-Body chuckled and picked Atlas up out of his chassis, holding it high over his reaching arms. Atlas glared, stomping a foot though his head was detached. P-Body shook her head, before bringing the sphere to her body, sparks arching between their "faces" once again, before she returned his head to his chassis. Atlas held a blank look for a moment, before jumping up with an exclamation of joy.

"Enough of this ridiculous display of affection. Continue testing."

* * *

><p>A.N: Hope you guys enjoyed this! I actually debated how to give the bots a "sex" scene. At first I figured cords from Atlas attaching to P-Body, following the plug and socket thing. But that seemed weird (as if robot sex wasn't weird enough) so I did the recharging stations instead. Not exactly sex…But it would simulate similar sensations. So, y'know. Whatever :B Written at three in the morning, give me a break.<p> 


End file.
